The Powers that Be: Dwarves
' ' The Powers that Be-The Dwarves Here the Dwarven Holds of the World are detailed. A Hold consists of a Mine, Factory and Fortress that protects and provides for a host of Dwarven Clans, generally built into a series of mountain peaks and valleys, residing above and below the surface. A Note on Dwarven Titles: Each hold is ruled over by a King, whose word is absolute law. However, the King does not generally declare edicts without the consent of his Avatars, a council of Dwarves who represent different facets of the Hold, and different facets of the King’s rule. In a time of emergency, the Avatars may declare one Avatar as Ascendant over the others. This Avatar then replaces the king as sole ruler, and, for expediencies sake, does not have to answer to the Avatar Council on the decisions he makes for the hold. The Avatar’s rule lasts until the emergency that required his election is over. The different Avatars that serve the King, and their areas of influence, are detailed below. -The Ring (Priesthood),The Hammer (Military), The Coin (Finance), The Crown (Diplomacy), The Scepter (Law) Dwarven Holds and Thanedoms Karak Tyrfeng- The Exiled Hold, banished from the Dwarven Everrealm during the Bloodspear War for barring their doors to fellow Dwarves in search of asylum. Once the paragon of all holds, Tyrfeng now desperately wishes to return to the good graces of the High King. -'King Wogren Tyrfeng', taciturn and stubborn, maintains his stance that he did what needed to be done to preserve his hold. Makes sacrifices to the Dwarven gods daily and makes himself, his clan and his hold the model of Dwarven society, in the hopes that the High King will bring Tyrfeng back into the Everrealm. Rumors abound that he is considering more extreme methods, becoming desperate in his isolation. -'Snorri Gravesword'- Premiere Paladin of Moradin, leaves legends in the wake of his tread. Now, his clan and hold disgraced, he does what he can to restore Tyrfeng's honor. Scorned and derided by many Dwarves abroad, the weight of Tyrfeng's dishonor weighs heavily on him. -'Princess Finla Tyrfeng'- Once the most desirable Princess in the Dwarven world, a carefree maiden unconcerned with politics and policy, Finla is now shackled by Karak Tyrfeng's exile, her innocence giving way to shrewd devotion, fervent in restoring her Holds glory. Regularly ventures abroad to put her words and charms in the ears of the most powerful magnates of the other Holds. Publicly offers her hand to whoever can restore her hold's honor. Karak Morad- The birthplace of the written word and all runelore, Morad is the center of knowledge, secular and spiritual, for the Dwarves, and perhaps the world. Founded as Moradin’s holy city, it is the last remaining Sanctified Hold and prides itself so. -'Svengar the Prophet/Mad'- Once a simple beggar in Morad's streets, preaching the ending days, Dwarves began to realize that many of his prophecies came true: Dagon Bloodspear's coming, the Fall of Karak Azamar, the appearance of Snowbeard. More and more pilgrims flock to him, to listen, and to spread his word. '-Father Kaldar Thundercall'- Claimed to have spoken directly to Moradin in mortal form. Decried as mad, his superiors put him through the crucible of ecclesiastical examination: amazingly, Kaldar's claim was not refuted. The Dwarven faithful look to him as a messiah and a messenger. His message is clear: the End is Nigh, so prepare. -'King Fulbrik Morad'- Fulbrik struggles to keep his city, once a bastion of reason and learning, from being overrun by fanatics and prophets. Fulbrik loses more and more control over the Hold as the religious fervor spreads beyond his power to contain it. Fears he may have to resort to more drastic measures to keep his Dwarves in line. Karak Blakrak- Bold and warlike, Blakrak has been in a state of war for nearly five centuries. Soldiers and Warlords are all to be found within its iron-shod halls, and it is the center of Dwarven war tradition and home to many Warrior Lodges. -'Uther Watchkeeper, Hammer-King of Blakrak'- Uther's ancestors declared the Hold to be in a State of War 500 years ago, and since that time, the Hammers of Blakrak have ruled the hold. Provokes battle with multiple enemies to keep the Hold in a state of war. Time will tell whether or not he has overreached himself, or whether this will only feed his hold more glory and conquest. -'Uli Brightshield, Hammer-of-the-Everrealm'- Served Uther as his champion for many years, becoming closer than a son: then, in an unexpected move, went to the High King of the Everrealm and petitioned to become the High-Hammer. Now usurping Hammer-King Uther's military dominance in the hold: the day approaches when the true Warlord of Blakrak must be dcided. '-Vali Holdhammer, Thane of the Skywardens'- Leader of the Skywardens warrior lodge, Vali is a practical warrior who seeks to end the power struggle and posturing between Uther and Uli. Feels the jaws of the Dwarves' enemies closing in on Blakrak and needs the Hold strong to prepare. '-Karak Gundar'- Once a humble trading outpost, Gundar has developed into a thriving trade hub, whose wealth rivals that of mighty Karak Brimdal. It lies at the crossroads of three ancient Dwarven highways and sees travelers from all across the world in its markets. If you have the coin, it can be bought in Karak Gundar. -'King Gerik “The Goldbeard” Gundar'- Famous throughout the world for his excessive displays of pomp and wealth, the premiere economist of the Everrealm, and perhaps the known world. Generous in giving gifts, raising taxes and spreading trade. His wide belly, political influence, and control of the Dwarven Everrealm's rising debt expand daily. '-Thane Huron Warskald, of the Blackbloods' Warrior Lodge- Ferocious leader of the Blackbloods, Huron's wild eyes conceal a tactician's cunning few have guessed at. First student of psychological warfare, wants to know his enemy, emulate him to learn his weaknesses. Longs for the opportunity to cross blades with Shogar in battle. '-Thane Ruhi Runecarver, of the Gundar Merchants Guild-' Came into fame when he developed a plan to sell faulty (but shiny) weapons to nearby Orc tribes through . When the Orcish attacks on the Hold came, the hordes were annihilated as their faulty equipment betrayed them: the hold won a victory and earned a massive profit from the sales. Now Ruhi stands as King Gerik's premiere trade advisor. '-Karak Brimdal-' The seat of the High King of the Everrealm, Brimdal lies in the heart of the Dragonback mountains and sits atop the richest ore veins in the world. Its wealth, power and military might mark it as the proudest and mightiest of holds. '-High King Dagmar Brimdal-Azamar-Firstborn-' Aging High King of the Dwarven Everrealm, Dagmar's, four century reign draws slowly to a close, but despite his best efforts fate is not content to let him slip quietly into his ancestor's tombs. A lifetime of politics weighs heavily on his brow and drives him to near madness as he struggles to keep his realm in control. -'Rhioven Gemheart- Financier, Coin of Karak Brimdal-' Power behind the Throne, he dictates most daily policy for the weary King and slowly acquires more influence and power. Many servants of the kingdom have never seen King Dagmar, only heard his word from Rhioven's lips. '-Runelord Skeggi Stoneblind-' Desires a dwarf leader strong enough to handle the coming end times. Posessed by a pathological obsession with the runes in the tunnels, longs to escape politics and spend a lifetime studying the ancient secrets, but knows his duty is to ensure the Hold comes into safe hands. '-Karak Zuraz-' Charitably described by other Dwarves as “eccentric,” Zuraz is the haven for Dwarves who cannot find a place in “proper” Dwarven society, or those banished or exiled. Home to the most revolutionary and forward-thinking dwarves, this bustling hold provides the Everrealm and the rest of the world with the latest advances in Dwarven engineering. Staunch allies of the eladrin holdfast of Tor Oir. ' ''-King Sendik Brimdal-Azamar-Firstborn-Zuraz-' Eccentric cousin of High King, self exiled after humiliating his brother in court over the folly of banishing Karak Tyrfeng, quickly rose to a position of power in Zuraz and was elected King (mostly for the Lords of Zuraz to give High King a black eye). Now rules capably and with good humor; many of Brimdal’s messengers have felt the bite of his black wit. '-Ironfather Asbjorn-' Leads the Ironborn, starting to open talks with the Warforged found underneath the Hold, sees his warriors and clanmates as the pinnacles of dwarven engineering, great purveyor and commissioner of engineers and projects in Zuraz. Dwarven Thanedoms Not all Dwarves in the world have the luxury of living in a hold: many wander the surface of the world, displaced from Holds destroyed by invasion. Hold Dwarves regard their warward kin as failures and outcasts, deriding them for their disgrace in losing the lands granted to them by the Gods. Thanedom Dwarves give their cushy cousins little heed: they know that their steel and determination will win them back what is rightfully theirs, or they will cleanse their sins in the trying. '-Svartal Thanedom- '''Largest and most widespread of the exiled clans, the Svartal Thanedom is all that remains of the mighty Golden Hammer of Karak Svartal. They roam the northlands, eking out what life they can and making war on their ancient enemies, while dreaming of the day they can retake their hold from the evil that grips it. : '-Thane Thurgun Svartal-''' Descendant of the last King of Karak Svartal, Thurgun bears the heavy burden of keeping his clan alive against all odds, and his own people's desire to earn back their honor in a glorious suicide-charge to try and retake their ancestral home. Thurgun keeps his Thanedom in line with an iron fist, waiting for the day he can avenge his forefathers. Until then, his clan survives, whether they like it or not. : '-Runelord Hrogar Sagebeard-' Thurgun's greatest ally, and simultaneously, the greatest thorn in his side. Hrogar's wisdom has saved the clan on several occasions, but his passion for rediscovering the lost rune weapons, armor, and lore from Karak Svartal's depths threatens the survival of the Thanedom. '-Derhag Thanedom-' Radically, these dwarves have made peace with their exile from their hold and started anew: they have built a budding city on the outskirts of Cruxia. Heavily fortified and prosperous despite constant attack from Bloodspear forces, these Dwarves have stubbornly carved a place for themselves on the surface. : '-Crownthane Jurgen Oathfar-' Liason to Cruxia, wins political battles and allies for Derhag daily. Traditionalists cry out against resorting to relying upon human patronage, but without Jurgen's efforts, Derhag would be overwhelmed by Bloodspear hordes several times over. : '-Zayla dra’Ula-' A runic savant, Zayla recently survived an attempt on her life by an unknown party trying to keep her from giving the secrets of runelore to the Cruxians, believes the truth lies in the runes and all are welcome to it, lauded by some as a genius, disparaged by others as a curse. : '-Renex Stormborn, First Warpriest of the Thunderers- '''Sees Derhag's place in the world as perfect for what Kord put him on earth to do: beat down enemies in the Thunderer's holy name. Leads the Thunderers Warrior Lodge in battle against the constant orc attacks and preaches Kords name with his hammer and fists. Most contended Dwarf in the Thanedom. '-Iovhek Thanedom-''' Subterranean clan of near-suicidal warriors, they throw themselves deep into the remains of the Ungdrin Highway, cleansing the depths of monsters. They fight in the darkness to atone for sins long forgotten by all but the stones, singing the name of Freya on their lips. '-King Iovhek, Scarnor the Silent-' Bound by a vow of silence, speaks through his attendants with the means of special runes, and even then speaks very rarely. Carries the fabled artefact, the Flame of Moradin, and he brings its light into the darkest reaches of the Ungdrin. '-Heimdall, Speaker of the Deathwatch-' Goes about finding disgraced dwarves and bringing them into the fold of the Deathwatch, said to be unkillable, much to his depression. Extremely dismal and dour dwarf. '-Thorgrim Banehammer-' Most accomplished monster hunter in the Deep Realm, travels across the Underdark, fighting the most horrible monsters, knows all its paths and horrible secrets. A folk hero to the Dwarven people. Controversially, denies the gods: no room for gods in the dark places of the world.